


Déjame cuidarte.

by hellishwomen



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/F, Healing, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Soft Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Zelda Spellman, Spellwell - Freeform, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellishwomen/pseuds/hellishwomen
Summary: Luego del calvario vivido por los paganos, la familia Spellman y el aquelarre recuperaron el equilibrio, y las fuerzas volvieron a restablecerse. Sabrina decidió que después de todo, el trono le pertenecía a Lilith.
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith & Original Female Character(s), Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Character(s), Zelda Spellman/Original Mary Wardwell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. La unión traera fuerza

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic estaba destinado a publicarse hace tiempo pero he podido hacerlo hoy, la idea en su momento fue curar un poco el desastre que Roberto y su pésimo equipo de escritores hicieron con nuestros queridos personajes y la trama de la parte 3.
> 
> Tener en cuenta antes de leer:  
> •Esto transcurre despues de la parte 3.  
> •Zelda y Lilith tienen una relación establecida.  
> •Sólo se meciona pero quiero aclarar que cuando Mary le disparó a Zelda no la envió al limbo.  
> •Es porno con muchos sentimientos, lo siento de antemano.  
> • El primer capítulo tiene algunas palabras pero prometo alargarlos más.
> 
> Como saben, estoy abierta a sus críticas para aprender y mejorar para ustedes.

Luego del calvario vivido por los paganos, la familia Spellman y el aquelarre recuperaron el equilibrio, y las fuerzas volvieron a restablecerse. Sabrina decidió que después de todo, el trono le pertenecía a Lilith. Ella era la única reina, ella los ayudó a destronar a Lucifer y fue quien la guió a la victoria contra Calibán. Después de fundirse con la Sabrina del futuro que la había ayudado, evitó una caótica paradoja temporal y decidió coronar a Lilith. Le devolvió a la mujer el lugar del que siempre fue digna. 

El recién recuperado balance traía prosperidad a Greendale. Las brujas estaban muy unidas. Después de tantos distanciamientos y discordias, Lilith y Zelda se unieron y poco a poco fueron sinceras con sus sentimientos. Juntas sanaron las heridas y traumas que las atormentaban. De la misma forma intentó hacerlo Mary Wardwell. A quién luego del extendido Martirio Sabrina decidió contarle todo lo que le sucedió en unos meses. La mortal sólo sintió culpa y soledad. Lo primero que pasó por su mente fue Adam y disculparse por el disparo que le dio a Zelda.

Zelda y Lilith y todo el aquelarre tuvieron en cuenta la situación, sin embargo empatizaron con la mortal y decidieron darle un lugar en la academia. Mary sabía mucho sobre historia y rápidamente se adaptó a los planes de la academia. Un inesperado giro en su vida, trajo cambios tanto para ella como para las brujas.


	2. Sanación y deseos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego de aquel martirio, la relación entre Mary y Zelda había mejorado a base de una larga charla y tiempo compartido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Necesitaba postear esto antes de arrepentirme. Ni siquiera lo he editado pero prometo hacerlo. Esto es un obsceno desastre. 
> 
> Las etiquetas.se irán actualizando.

Luego de aquel martirio, la relación entre Mary y Zelda había mejorado a base de una larga charla y tiempo compartido. Los meses habían pasado y poco a poco empezaron a compartir tiempo juntas y una relación de empatía y comprensión. Antes de empezar a involucrarse en el mundo de las brujas, Mary sólo tenía la mitad del tiempo en la escuela Baxter, y pese a tener apoyo psicológico, sentía un gran vacío en su vida, con lo cuál Zelda, teniendo el apoyo y aprobación de Lilith y su hermana ,decidió ofrecerle un puesto como educadora en la academia. Después de todo, si bien Mary no tenía magia, demostró tener un amplio conocimiento sobre las brujas. Además luego de ser contenida por ellas y por Lilith, la consideraba su reina. La mortal sentía mucho apego a las Spellman. Volvió a recomponer la relación que tenía con Sabrina ya que la joven fue quien tuvo la idea de confesarle la verdad sobre los meses que misteriosamente se habrían borrado de la mente de Mary. El proceso fue complejo pero logró asimilar cada detalle que le había confesado su alumna. Parte de ese proceso de sanación fue acercarse a Zelda y disculparse ,aunque al principio la bruja estuviera reticente por obvias razones ¿Para qué bruja es fácil confiar en la mortal que intentó matarla?

Una vez que Wardwell comenzó a dictar clases de historia en la academia, sintió el giro que le estaba dando su vida, dándole lugar a la prosperidad. Ella sentía que necesitaba explorar esta nueva etapa. Todo cambió, su relación con las brujas y ahora su forma de percibir las compañías más cercanas… Ella y Zelda sin darse cuenta empezaron a pasar más tiempo juntas. Sentía una profunda admiración por esta gran suma sacerdotisa y necesaria lider pero el tiempo siguió su transcurso y las emociones fueron transformándose… las charlas interminables fueron acompañándose con miradas, acercamiento, química, lo cual ruborizaba a la maestra. Pero no podía negar lo que ocurrió, sentía mucha atracción por la bruja pero ¿Quién no lo haría? De todas formas Mary no se consideraba ninguna estúpida, al principio sabía que aunque coquetease con ella, la bruja ya tenía una compañera. Ella amaba a Lilith y ambas estaban a cargo del aquelarre y ella jamás se opondría a ello. 

La ironía latente continuaba en su vida, ambas mujeres alguna vez desearon al mismo hombre y hoy se han fijado en la misma mujer. Sin embargo Mary jamás competiría con Lilith, mucho menos después del difícil historial. La mujer sentía mucha empatía y dolor por todo lo que sufrió la demonia y no querría ser un problema más para ella. Estaba al tanto de los acontecimientos que Lilith había sufrido, incluso comprendió que cuando la asesinó fue a causa de la manipulación que la demonia había sufrido por Lucifer. Tampoco competiría con su reina porque sin duda, ella saldría perdiendo. Su frustración latente le decía que era mejor mantenerse alejada de la colorada aunque siempre buscaba razones para mantenerse cerca. 

Un viernes por la tarde cuando la jornada finalizaba decidió quedarse en la oficina de Zelda para ayudarla con los nuevos planes de clases y las reformas de la biblia satánica. Se hicieron las once de la noche y luego de terminarse todo el café, Zelda le ofreció un vaso de Whisky. Luego de terminar una parte del trabajo, se sentaron a descansar en los sillones. Empezaron a beber con algo de exceso, Mary se sentía un poco mas extrovertida y animada. Sin darse cuenta, ambas confesaron más de lo que debían. 

Antes de ensordecerse con el silencio, Zelda comenzó a observar sin disimular las piernas de Mary, y acercándose a la bruja le preguntó "No es de mi incumbencia quizá pero ¿Alguna vez has estado con alguien? Y antes de que tu inocencia lo pregunte, sí me refiero a si te has acostado con alguien". La morena se sonrojó y esquivó la mirada de la bruja.

"Siendo sincera, no, mientras creía en el falso dios tenía la idea de intimar con alguien después del matrimonio y eso iba a ocurrir después de casarme con Adam"

"Oh Mary, pero sabes que nuestra religión no busca reprimirte, todo lo contrario de hecho. Entiendo que siempre has estado reprimida pero dime ¿Nunca has deseado a alguien?" Zelda bebió un sorbo y se acercó al oido de la morena. ¿La bruja estaba coqueteando con ella?

Mary sintió pegada a su oido su voz insistente  
"¿Nunca has deseado sentir las manos de alguien en tu cuerpo?"

Mary comenzó a temblar y cerró los ojos, casi gimiendo "Yo nunca-" la intimidación de la bruja no cesaba.

"Oh, puedo ayudarte con eso querida" La mano de la bruja se acercó al muslo de Mary. No creía lo que pasaba.

"¿Me dejarás?" Un calor crecía en ella cuando sintió la mano de la suma sacerdotisa. 

Mary sólo pudo asentir, y acto seguido sintió la mano libre de Zelda ahuecando su mejilla, hasta que sintió chocar ambos labios. Fundiéndose en un beso, el calor entre las piernas de Mary aumentaba. Precioso, perfecto y envidiable momento vivía. Jamás habría imaginado que Zelda se fijaría en una mortal como ella y ahí estaba. Ingenua, tocaba con miedo a la bruja, hasta que ésta guió sus manos a su cintura.  
Los labios de la bruja bajaron por su cuello.

"Oh Mary, sabes tan bien" gimió en su oido.

La mortal quería poner sus manos en sus senos pero no quería ir demasiado lejos, sentía miedo a arruinar el momento así que sólo dejó sus manos en la cintura.

Esa noche no fueron más lejos. Así pasaron los días y semanas mientras Lilith estuvo ausente. Nadie era tan tonto como para no notar lo que pasaba entre ellas.

Ninguna mencionó a Lilith, sólo empezaban debatiendo historia y luego terminaban con sus labios fundidos. Si bien Zelda respetaba el hecho de que Mary quisiera ir despacio, luchaba contra el deseo ardiente.  
Fue tiempo y momentos suficientes para saber qué deseaba Mary y cómo complacerla y también complacerse.

Un sábado por la tarde mientras su familia estaba ausente, invitó a Mary a pasar una tarde en su casa. Almorzaron juntas y luego se sentaron en el sofá a ver películas antiguas para debatir, tal cuál lo hacía Sabrina con sus amigos en Cerberus. No faltó el whisky de por medio.

En cuestión de unas horas las brujas estaban en el cuarto de Zelda.

Ambas estaban acostadas plácidamente. Mary aún se sentía intimidada por la pelirroja e intentaba huir de su penetrante mirada. Zelda tomó su rostro y le dijo con un suave tono "no temas Mary" y acercando sus labios ambas se fundieron en un beso interminable. Zelda sentía una vez más esos perfectos labios carnosos, sentía la creciente excitación de Mary , sin embargo sabía que la otra mujer no accedería tan fácil hacía ella.  
Mientras el deseo vivaz entre ellas no se detenía, Zelda le dijo entre besos "Por favor Mary”. La maestra respondió temerosa "Zzzelda yo-". La bruja tomó sus manos y le dijo al oído "por favor, sé lo que tú quieres". Zelda recitó un conjuro y era notable como sus pechos crecían rápidamente. Mary estaba hecha, no podía abstenerse. Necesitaba sentirla.  
"lo sé" susurrò Zelda, llevando lentamente las manos de la otra mujer a sus pechos. "Por favor Mary, no seas tímida". La humedad entre los muslos de Mary crecía y empapaba sus bragas. Por un momento, Zelda bajó el escote de su camisón, dejando al descubierto sus pezones, lo cual dejó a Mary sin palabras . Volvió a llevar las manos de la mujer a sus pechos descubiertos y dándole el consentimiento con su mirada lasciva, para que hiciera lo que quisiera. Mary seguía temerosa pero poco a poco acercaba la boca a los pechos de su amada. Ella había soñado este momento. Mañanas enteras despertó empapada con el deseo de tocar a la pelirroja. Pero había algo más... Lamió sus pechos. Comenzando con el pecho izquierdo y masturbando el derecho con su otra mano... Zelda soltó el cabello de la mujer para tomarlo con sus manos y alentarla sutilmente a que siga... Ella sabía que la mujer quería algo más... Mary necesitaba sentirlo.. poco a poco comenzó a succionar el pecho izquierdo, sintiendo un líquido entrar a su boca. Se sentía tan primitivo pero no podía detenerlo... Zelda comenzó a gemir desenfrenadamente.. "oh Mary, no te detengas por favor"  
Eso sólo alentaba a que la mujer siguiera mamando la leche que se rebalsaba del pecho de la bruja, y a la par continuó tocando la punta del pezón derecho.  
No se detuvo por unos minutos. Ninguna de las dos quería hacerlo. Zelda extrañaba que alguien despertara su lado maternal placentero... Y sentir los labios bebiendo lo que salía de ella la extasiaba muchísimo.  
Mary quitó suavemente sus labios, dirigiendo su mirada cómplice a Zelda. En sus miradas se unían la pérdida de su inocencia y la pasión de la bruja. Rompieron la distancia con un lánguido beso, corrompido por la lujuria de ambas mujeres.  
El placer de Mary aumentaba y se chorreaba por el muslo cuando la pierna de Zelda comenzó a enterrarse en su coño. "Zel-" susurrò la mujer, hundiéndo el rostro en el hombro de la pelirroja.  
Y con las pocas fuerzas palpitantes, llevó sus labios al pezón derecho de la bruja.  
Se sentía corrompida, e inexplicablemente, le gustaba... Su religión jamás le habría permitido tener sexo antes del matrimonio.. y menos.. con una mujer...  
Se sentía acelerada, los latidos de su corazón aumentaban.  
Sentir la secreción mamaria entre sus papilas, ese momento debía ser eterno. Llenarse de la mujer que amaba y la corrompía debía ser su nuevo pasatiempos  
Zelda comenzó a tocar su cabeza suavemente, en señal de pedirle que se levantase  
Acercó sus labios nuevamente, sus delicadas manos de porcelana rodearon la cintura de Mary. Luego bajó por su cuello y empezó a adornar la delicada piel de la morena con la saliva de sus labios  
Sus manos tocaron sus piernas y se arrastraron con lentitud hacia sus muslos. Mary sabía a dónde iba la bruja. Zelda no podía aguantar más. Su mano derecha se deslizó hacia la entrepierna de la morena. Mary gimió pero Zelda sintió una leve incomodidad y se detuvo.  
"Zelda yo no-nunca he- lo siento"  
Zelda suspiró y abrazó a la mujer, la tomó entre sus manos. "Mary... No tienes que- no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras"  
"lo siento si te presioné" dijo la bruja mientras acariciaba el cabello moreno.  
"Oh vamos Zelda, me siento una idiota, tu ya eres una mujer ilimitadamente experimentada y yo apenas-" le recordó a la bruja. Desde su adolescencia se sintió reprimida y una tonta por ser la única de su grupo que no había tenido relaciones sexuales.  
Zelda rompió su autoboicoteo con un siseo "shhhh" llevando su índice a la boca de Mary.  
"Mary, sabes que eso no cambia nada"...  
Tomó el mentón para dibujar otro beso en su amante.  
Se escuchó el ruido de la puerta. Hilda ya estaba devuelta en casa.  
"Oh.. sabía que los buenos momentos en esta casa no durarían mucho. Ven, vamos para el comedor".

xxx

Luego de una tarde placentera, llegó la hora de volver a casa y dormir. Mary se acostó a la hora de las brujas, eran las doce de la noche. La mujer no podía pegar un ojo, estaba revolucionada. Se sentía como una joven con las hormonas alborotadas. Terminó de darse una tina y después de mucho tiempo se recostò sin pensar en siquiera taparse. Se quitó su salida de baño dejando al descubierto cada rasgo de su bello cuerpo. No podía parar de pensar en esa tarde lujuriosa. Desde que era adolescente algunas veces gustaba dormir desnuda y mirarse entre sus delicadas sábanas de seda pero sus manos nunca avanzaron mucho por el remordimiento que le generaba saber que hacía algo incorrecto. Nunca pudo observarse y sentirse con tanta calma y placer. Sin embargo, aunque su religión no le permitiera a las mujeres si quiera darse un poco de placer, ella poco pensó en ese estúpido mandamiento. Su mente se inundaba de retorcidos pensamientos. El tacto de su mano se arrastró por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos, poco a poco se acercaba a la sensibilidad de los enormes pezones. Nunca antes los había podido notar bien, no como ella quisiera. Admiraba el enorme tamaño de sus pechos y el color de piel moreno que había heredado de su madre. Sus pequeños índices comenzaron a tocar los pezones y de ellos se soltó una sensación de cosquilleo, la estimulación comenzó poco a poco hasta provocar la erección de ambos pezones, "Oh por Lilith" gimió. Ella no podía detenerse, sentía una sensación placentera única, aquel hormigueo en su estómago era señal de placer y necesitaba más.. su mano derecha comenzó a deslizarse por su erizada barriga hasta que pronto llegó a su intimidad, separó sus piernas, deseaba que Zelda estuviera ahí abajo para hacerla gritar como a una puta.  
Tenía su mano casi en su clítoris, exploraba toda la zona púbica , se sentía como nunca antes, y una vez que su mano tocó su clítoris no podía deshacer esa conexión vibrante, ella necesitaba hacer esto hace años, ahora nada iba a detenerla.. cerró sus ojos y su vivaz mente se trasladó hacía esa tarde en la cama de Zelda, sus hermosos senos y las palabras que susurraba en su oído. Podía llenar su mente de ese bello cuerpo y no prohibirse pensar en las tetas que había probado… la mente no tiene límites por eso comenzó a frotar lentamente su clítoris mientras imaginaba a la bruja y ella completamente desnudas en la habitación principal de la academia, Zelda enterrando sus dedos en ella hasta hacerla correrse, Mary prendida de sus hombros, estaba en la gloria… luego su mano izquierda comenzó a explorar más abajo de sus labios, decidió asomar sus dedos mientras que su imaginación la llevó a recordar a las chicas bonitas que había conocido en su adolescencia, la chica que veía todos los domingos en misa, también en Adán y esos muchachos que su madre no le permitía siquiera mirar. La mujer no tenía límites hasta que todo desembocó en sus últimos días, en sus sueños… la masturbación aumentaba a la par de la imaginación.. otra vez ella, en el bosque-lo que parecía el jardín del Edén-, desnuda. Acercándose a esas dos hermosas mujeres, tan temerosa, tan desconfiada pero irónicamente con ganas de ver más. Viendo como disfrutaban juntas sin parar… Zelda y Lilith estaban allí, otra vez sin abandonar mente… Ella se acercaba cuando notó que la pelirroja la miró con alegría y tendía su mano para acercarla-como en su sueño- aunque Mary no se sentía confiada hasta mirar bien a la otra mujer...y de alguna manera encontrar su aprobación. Lilith giró su cuerpo para mirarla y tender su mano e igual que en el sueño, la mujer aceptó la invitación de ambas brujas, volvió a sentir el beso de bienvenida de la mujer que le había arrebatado su identidad, poco importaba ello, ahora sólo quería pensar en el momento. Se sentía única con el placer que ambas mujeres le generaban.. ya estaba muy cerca, empezaron a escucharse gemidos "-oh brujas, todas esas brujas" hasta que sintió una liberación salir de ella. Su respiración agitada era otra señal, sentía como los fluidos mojaban su entrepiernas, y al fin ella había dado un paso más. Era una especie de transformación y camino hacia algo nuevo…

De repente en el infierno Lilith pudo sentir a la mortal, la inquietaba cómo sentía sus pensamientos y su energía en el momento del climax… definitivamente Lilith sabía lo que estaba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, sí he estado leyendo fanfics con esa etiqueta y necesitaba traerla aquí para desarrollarla entre Zelda y Mary.


	3. Devoción, fuego y culpa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No estoy muy inspirada, sin embargo siento que debo terminar con esta historia, lo siento :(

Las obligaciones en el infierno no se cumplirían por sí solas. Necesitaba poner en orden a toda la horda descontrolada mientras permanecía en su trono. Procuró devolver el balance y a pedido de Sabrina, cambiar algunas reglas. Lo peor ya había pasado. Vivió acontecimientos traumáticos pero ahí se encontraba, erguida, eterna, fuerte. La matriarca logró superar desde abusos hasta un aborto. Era una matriarca impetuosa. 

Lo único que la inquietaba era ser tan nombrada en las fantasías de Wardwell. Tenía asumido que Zelda y la mortal estaban muy involucradas. Como cualquier bruja, sabía las emociones y placeres ilimitados que poseían.   
La fantasía de Mary no abandonaba su mente. Suponía que la mortal pensara en ella, como lo haría cualquier bruja, no le molestaba en absoluto ser parte de ello ni compartir sus placeres con su amante y la atractiva mujer. Sin embargo, al contrario de sus usuales pensamientos, ésta vez la reina sentía un sentimiento de empatía y compasión por Wardwell. ¿ Desde cuándo ella estaba tan preocupada por una mortal? Ella misma tenía las respuestas, sólo necesitaba aceptar qué tenía más humanidad que antes y no era fácil para alguien como ella, reconocerlo.

xxx

Saliendo de una bola de llama, Lilith apareció en la habitación de la suma sacerdotisa. Se acercó a la cama para encontrar a su novia con el lindo camisón beige. Envuelta en las sábanas. Zelda le dio un tierno beso de bienvenida. "Te extrañé mi reina" la colorada la abrazó y cuando estaban a punto de soltarse Lilith le susurró al oido "¿Vas a demostrarle a tu reina cuánto la extrañaste?".

"Lo que me pidas" respondió Zelda acompañado de un jadeo.

Cuando se despegaron del abrazo, Lilith comenzó a besar su cuello y a dejarle algunas marcas. Bajó el bretel del delicado camisón mientras Zelda jadeaba. La pasión las envolvía. Sin darle más oportunidad Lilith le arrancó el camisón, mientras Zelda intentaba desabotonar su vestido rojo estampado a lunares negros. Su reina la empujó y saltó encima de ella a horcajadas. Inmovilizó sus manos a los costados de su cabeza y le dijo "Ah ah, esta noche yo estaré a cargo y tú serás una buena niña y obedecerás". Zelda asintió y antes de notarlo, estaba envolviendo sus labios en los de Lilith y su calor desenfrenado. Continuó besando su cuello hasta llegar a sus pezones, lamió uno mientras jugaba con el otro. "Oh, Lilith-" gritó entre gemidos. Mientras Lilith continuó adornando su piel con su saliva hasta llegar a su sexo. Primero lamió sus muslos, y cuando llegó a sus pliegues se empapó el rostro con sus fluidos. Disfrutaba ese efecto que tenía en la bruja. Los gemidos aumentaron y sabía que Zelda estaba cerca.   
"Lilith no creo poder aguantar mucho pero por favor fóllame". Detuvo su lengua y volvió a mirar a Zelda, se abalanzó para besarla. No iba a negarle el orgamo por mucho.   
Continuó saboreando sus dulces labios y sin detener por más tiempo los movimientos, enterró tres dedos en ella mientras tambien jugaba con su pulgar en el clítoris."Mi reina estoy cerca" espetó. En cuestión de segundos se escuchó un grito ensordecedor y sintió como la colorada se apretaba entre sus dedos. Volvió a besarla y recordarle cuánto la amaba. 

Amanecieron juntas envueltas en una sábana, mientras la suma sacerdotisa le explicaba a su reina los cambios que habían hecho, Lilith seguía absorta en Mary Wardwell. 

"¿Lilith te noto en otra galaxia, hay algo que quieras hablar?" 

"¿Sabes? Creo que sí, sobre Mary Wardwell"  
Respondió la demonia.

Zelda tuvo muchísimas ideas cuando escuchó tal nombre sin embargo sabía que era un tema delicado así que dejó proseguir a su novia...


	4. Cicatrizando heridas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Necesitaba cerrar heridas, necesitaba expresar el dolor acumulado y enfrentarse a ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, me sorprendió que a algunos de ustedes les gustara este desastre de redacción pero gracias, significa mucho para mí y aquí dejo el nuevo capítulo. Ojalá disfruten el final de este capítulo tanto como yo y decidí agregar otro más. Siento que necesito "curar" de alguna forma las heridas de la parte 3 y de antes, con respecto a estos dos personajes. Y sí, lo mismo quiero hacer con Zelda.

"Por favor dime qué está pasando" Zelda miraba fijo a la bruja.

"Escuché sus oraciones, y la sentí gemir mi nombre mientras se masturbaba. No es un problema. A diario lo hacen todos diría yo. Incluso pude ver sus fantasías.. tú estabas ahí"

"Oh.. eso.. supongo que ya estás enterada… quería hablarte pero sabía que estabas con asuntos más importantes" respondió la colorada.

"Zelda… lo supe desde el día que se unió al aquelarre, sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Ella te miraba con admiración y deseo"

"Lilith sé que esto no es nada del otro universo pero para tí significa algo más.. dime ¿Acaso te has vuelto un ser terrenal y posesivo? Te noto diferente". Miraba con desconfianza y desentendimiento. 

"¿De verdad me crees igual que esos bastardos? Cariño, no niego que siempre me gusta sentir la completa atención hacia mí pero dejando de lado mi narcisismo, creo que aún tengo asuntos que pensar” su respiración profunda señaló su difícil forma de expresarse.

La habitación desbordaba de tensión. Lilith buscaba la calma para poder expresarse pero su mente estaba invadida por los recuerdos de los últimos meses y eso le dificultaba ser racional.

“No veo a las mujeres como competencia, y somos brujas, siempre ha estado en nuestra naturaleza el poliamor, y los ilimitados placeres, entonces ¿Por qué una mortal cambiaría todo eso? te amo como eres” tomó su mano para acariciarla mientras desplegaba sus emociones.

“Tambien te amo… y ya puedo entender cuál es el asunto..déjame ayudarte a desenvolver ese nudo. La culpa te carcome por todo lo que ha sucedido en el pasado” podía engañar a cualquiera menos a su novia.

Lilith seguía absorta en su mente “Detesto la idea de dejar que una mortal controle mi cabeza pero como reina debo recordar que la Iglesia de Lilith se fundó con bases de equidad, de vernos como pares, de sororidad, sanación.. y probablemente me arrepienta de escupir estas palabras pero no puedo continuar sintiendo esto ¿Sabes? La asesiné, aún conservo su cuerpo, padece traumas a causa de mis acciones. Perdió a Adam..”

“Lo entiendo Lilith, y no te estoy diciendo que corras tras Mary, pero creo que ambas necesitan hablar” la bruja intentaba animar a Lilith.

“No necesito que me digas lo que tengo que hacer.. pero estás en lo correcto” tocó la nariz de la bruja para luego besarla.

xxx

Mientras la mujer con su misma apariencia se encontraba en la iglesia profana, Lilith decidió no asustarla marcando su presencia con llamas ardientes, simplemente se acercó sigilosa.

Mary se encontraba mirando un cuadro de Zelda, hacía meses que estaba perdida por esa bella mujer.

"¿No es hermosa? " Le dijo a Mary.

Cuando la mujer sintió su voz, tuvo escalofríos, y se dio vuelta para ver llegar a la reina del infierno. 

Inmediatamente se arrodilló para hacer una reverencia "Oh, lo siento querida reina". 

Lilith sonrió "Oh, no necesitas hacer eso. Por favor levántate"

"Reina Lilith ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Si buscas a Zelda-"

"En realidad, te buscaba a tí" su mirada comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa.

"¿A mí?" Dejó sus libros sobre una mesa, con una rápida atención. ¿Para qué la querría la reina del infierno? ¿Era por encontrarse involucrada a su suma sacerdotisa? ¿Tenía que ver con su pasado? Mary se encontraba aterrada aún por algunas pesadillas y malos recuerdos y en ese instante surgió la inmediata idea de pedirle ayuda a su reina.

"Sí ¿No tienes un momento para tu reina?" La bruja la miró sin pestañar y llevó un mechón caido detrás de su cabello. Mary estaba sonrojada como un tomate. Sintió el toque de Lilith y quería dormirse en él…"Sssiii, lo tengo, y lo siento mi reina, estoy abierta a escucharte. 

"En primer lugar, puedes llamarme Lilith. Y creo que ambas nos debemos una conversación"

Un impulso salió de Mary "Lilith.. si es por lo de Zelda. Lo siento, y te aseguro que no se repetirá"

"Creo que deberías dejarme hablar, y para ser muy clara y redundante, sabes cuáles son las bases de nuestro aquelarre. Amo a Zelda, ella significa mucho para mí, ha sido un gran apoyo durante los últimos meses, y conozco su naturaleza, así como ella la mía, somos brujas. A diferencia del falso dios, no veo por qué castigar a alguien que se involucra simultáneamente con varias personas" caminaba alisando las mangas de su vestido rojo. "Me he involucrado con millones de brujos, brujas, demonios y criaturas inimaginables aunque no lo creas, quizá esto sea algo nuevo para tí mi querida Mary pero este es nuestro mundo"

"Es totalmente nuevo para mí pero creo poder entenderlo y verás, ha sido mi propio auto castigo el que no me permitía sentir tales emociones pero creo que siempre han estado reprimidas. Siempre tuve el deseo de no limitarme a los hombres, admiraba a las mujeres y siempre tuve curiosidad por esas formas de amar..pero el falso dios en su biblia no me permitía sentirme bien por ello y me limitaba a sólo estar con un hombre"

"Ya no necesitás reprimirte Mary. Es hora de que alimentes tus deseos,¿No crees?"

"No lo sé pero gracias Lilith" dijo Mary con el rostro mirando al suelo.

"Sin embargo, necesito que nos enfoquemos en asuntos más importantes. No quiero dar vueltas, sé que Sabrina te ha dicho todo lo que ha ocurrido pero quiero hablarte ello"Lilith suspiraba

"Mary… soy consciente y responsable de todo lo que has vivido, sé que desde aquella noche que aparecí en medio de la carretera tu vida se ha vuelto un caos y has vivido eventos inimaginables..y no es algo que se supere tan fácilmente, lo que estoy tratando de decir es que siento haber causado todo esto" 

La demonia sentía que revivía las situaciones una y otra vez en su cabeza. Al igual que Mary.

Mary empezó a agitarse y cayó al suelo, tenía demasiada angustia acumulada. La sensación de vacío, la amnesia inexplicable, interminables pesadillas con el infierno y la pérdida de Adam se acumulaban en su mente y no la dejaban en paz. Lilith le tendió su mano y ésta la miró sorprendida. Tomó la mano y logró levantarse. Lilith se inclinó para apoyarla en el banco delantero. "Lo siento, no puedo controlarme" y su respiración seguía desequilibrada. 

Lilith sentía mucha responsabilidad sobre la situación pero intentó conservar la calma, inhalando un conjuro de relajación en latín.   
La respiración de Wardwell empezó a calmarse lentamente "necesitaré que inhales y exhales profundamente para qué puedas encontrar tu tranquilidad" le dijo Lilith poniendo una mano en su pecho. Mary inhaló y exhaló como se lo pedían. "Oh eso es, lo estás haciendo muy bien" y cuando dio el último respiro, terminó de relajarse con el "buena niña" motivador de Lilith.

"Podemos hablar de esto en otro momento" le dijo Lilith antes de que ella pudiera hablar.

"Por favor Lilith. Necesito que sigamos hablando"  
Mary continuó con calma" Como sabes Sabrina me ha dicho todo, y cuando mencionó que detrás de todo estaba Lucifer, entendí que has sido manipulada por un hombre"

"Obedecí sus órdenes por decisión propia, quería el trono y aunque nunca he conocido nada mejor yo.. no justificaría nunca tales actos" respondió Lilith.

"Pero creo que también fuiste manipulada, y perdón pero la noche que cobardemente huí de mi cabaña recuerdo tu temor y cómo intentaste ocultarte de ese maldito, Lilith si hubiera sabido todo lo que habías vivido te habría ayudado sin duda alguna" Mary se encontraba más calmada y comprendía totalmente a la bruja. "Y sin embargo no podría juzgarte aunque quisiera, no después de mi desorden emocional cuando intenté matar a Zelda. Desde ese momento aprendí a nunca más dejarme llevar por un impulso de odio y aún intento no enojarme conmigo misma por ello"

"Oh, si mal no recuerdo fue el mismo bastardo quien te hizo creer que las Spellman querían tu destrucción.. tambien temías, y te sentías sola y perdida. No intento justificarnos pero cuando la mente vive conglomerados de negatividad llega a actuar de las peores maneras. Querida lo hecho, hecho está" Lilith volvió a tocar su cabello y jugaba con el. "Lo que importa es que has podido solucionar ese asunto con Zelda y sí que es difícil convencer a esa bruja" Lilith la miraba fijo y ambas compartían risas hasta que la mente de Mary empezó a recordar algo de lo que no habían hablado aún. Habían estado varias horas hablando pero ambas casi olvidaron hablar en profundidad de Adam… Mary lo trajo a su mente y no podía dejar de quebrarse. Lilith la miró a los ojos y pudo leerla. Lo supo inmediatamente..

Lilith tomó su mentón empapado en lágrimas "Quiero que sepas que también lo quise mucho, no sé si tanto como tú por qué no he pasado demasiado tiempo juntos pero me hizo muy feliz y nunca había sido feliz en años…yo- hice todo lo que tuve a mi alcance para protegerlo aunque no haya sido suficiente. Lamento no haber podido hacer más" dijo Lillth 

"Lilith- lo sé! Por favor no te culpes. Sé cuánto hiciste por él, sé cuánto intentaste cuidarlo. Es sólo que lo extraño. Nunca pude despedirme de él…" el llanto era incesante.

"Oh.. ven acá" la demonia rompió sus parámetros de frialdad, abrazándola. Dándole una sensación de seguridad y cariño. Mary se dejó cuidar por ella. Tuvo innumerables fantasías con la madre de los demonios pero nunca la imaginó así. La suavidad de sus manos la cubría. No quería darle fin a ese momento.

Ambas se sintieron unidas, como si fueran una sola. Hasta que Lilith las separó con delicadeza, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y secó sus lágrimas. 

Lilith se perdió en sus pensamientos por un momento hasta que escuchó la voz de la maestra "¿En qué piensas?"

"Oh, tengo dos pensamientos recurrentes.. sucede que todavía conservo tu cuerpo, tomado sin tu consentimiento… y por respeto a tí quiero dejar de hacerlo" habló la mujer con pura honestidad.

"!No lo hagas por favor! Tienes mi consentimiento" rogó Mary.

"¿Por qué?" La miró confundida.

"Si me permites, te ves- absolutamente hermosa-" se sonrojó al terminar la frase. "Creo que después de todo lo que haz hecho, por mí y también por Adam lo mínimo que puedo hacer por tí es darte mi aprobación" 

"Gracias querida Mary…" Lilith agradeció.

"¿Cuál es tu otro pensamiento?" Insistió la maestra.

"Se me ocurre que tal vez… cuando llegue el solsticio.. podríamos contactar a Adam si lo deseas… así podrías pasar un momento con él y despedirte" dijo Lilith intentando persuadir sin vueltas a Mary.

El rostro de Wardwell se llenó de emoción y llanto a la vez "Tú- ¿Podrías hacer eso?"

"Sin duda alguna lo haría. Creo que lo necesitas, te haría muy bien recordarlo de esa manera"

"Oh Lilith… no sé qué decir… Gracias, eres una persona increible aunque no logres ver esas cualidades de tí" dijo Mary sonriendo.

Continuaron hablando un rato hasta que Mary volvió a lagrimear "lo siento, soy una idiota por mi maldito llanto"

"Oh, olvidé cuán profundos son los mortales, pero creo que después de todo lo que has vivido tienes derecho a descargarte" le dijo Lilith tocando sus hombros "puedes decirme lo que sea que sientas Mary"

La mujer tomó un respiro para decirle a Lilith algo. "Estuve pensando y tienes toda la razón, necesito despedirme de Adam y cerrar ese capítulo, se que lo haré cuando llegue el momento pero- es estúpido lo sé, siento algo de miedo a la soledad. No ha sido fácil y a veces se necesita algo de apoyo para superar tanto martirio" 

La bruja se preocupó demasiado. No suele escuchar los dramas estúpidos de los mortales pero entendía que esto se trataba de algo preocupante.

"Mírame por favor Mary Wardwell" le dijo tomando su rostro nuevamente. "Tú no estás sola ni lo estarás… Tienes a Zelda, tienes al aquelarre y podrás seguir conociendo a otros mortales.. y además.. yo estoy aquí.. me tienes aquí…"

No se trataba de otra crisis emocional, el corazón de Mary latía fuertemente otra vez. Mientras la bruja juntaba su mano libre con la suya y cuando Lilith habló con una voz distinta casi colapsó "te necesito, ambas nos necesitamos.." y cuando se dio cuenta Lilith se acercaba con deseo total a sus labios. Ella cerró los ojos dejando que ambos labios se fundieran en un beso. Las manos de Lilith se posaron en su cintura. Sus nervios crecían pero lo disfrutaba, era tomada por la madre de los demonios. No entendía cómo pasaba pero ahí estaba y nada más importaba. Sus manos pasaron a los hombros de Lilith. No quería terminar ese momento. La deseaba y también deseaba tener a Zelda ahí. Se sentía protegida por ambas brujas poderosas. Quizá no todo era malo después de todo….


	5. Déjame cuidarte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary no podía creerlo ¿Ambas? ¿Cómo podría gustarle a dos mujeres hermosas con tanta sed de poder?

El proceso empezaba a simplificarse, y Mary permaneció tranquila todo el fin de semana. Durante esos dos días extrañó a Zelda y Lilith pero necesitaba tranquilizarse y estar un momento a solas. Volvió a la academia el día domingo para dormir allí. Algunas noches permanecía en su cabaña y dado a que Hilda no estaba siempre, ella también dormía en la academia.

Zelda y Lilith por su parte permanecieron juntas todo el fin de semana y se dieron un respiro de todos sus asuntos.

Mientras aquel domingo estaban quitando las almohadas para poder acostarse en la cama de la suma sacerdotisa, ésta recordó preguntarle a Lilith si había seguido su consejo.

"Entonces ¿Los asuntos se han aclarado?" 

"En su mayoría diría que sí, Mary es una persona muy comprensiva. Su esencia hizo que todo fuera menos complejo" respondió Lilith 

"Por supuesto que lo es! Aprecio mucho que hablaras con ella, es bueno para ambas" respondió Zelda.

"Creo que necesitaremos tiempo para asimilar todo lo que hemos vivido, pero al final lo superaremos" Lilith estaba acostada mirando al techo y se dio vuelta de costado para mirar a Zelda. "eso tambien te incluye a tí, cariño".

"Oh vamos Lilith, no tiene importancia"

La bruja, intentó evadir la mirada de Lilith y comenzó a abrazarse a sus piernas. Lilith se acercó para abrazarla de costado, cubriendo sus hombros, besó detrás de su oreja y le susurró "cariño, respeto que no desees hablar de ese maldito pero lo que sea que pueda hacer para ayudarte,lo haré y lo sabes ¿No?"

"Lilith no hay nada que desee más que matarlo con mis propias manos, verlo sufrir a manos de Lucifer es algo placentero para mí pero.. quisiera sacar esa maldita luna de miel de mi mente y esa melodía tortuosa… a veces siento que mi cabeza explotará… pero no puedo mostrarme débil, no-" la voz de Zelda se quebró. Lilith acercó su cabeza a su regazo mientras acariciaba su cabello. La ira la invadía y sólo quería verlos muertos. 

"Zelda, te juro que todo pasará! Las pesadillas se acabarán, ese repugnante recuerdo abandonará tu mente bebé, pero- necesito que dejes ayudarte!" Respondió la demonia.

Intentando persuadirla, Lilith agregó "Tardará en sanar esta herida pero lo superaremos…"

Esas eran las únicas palabras que necesitaba de consuelo para convencerse de ello, confiaba en Lilith, nunca antes nadie le había dado tanta seguridad.  
"Te amo, mi reina" le dijo mirándola con una sonrisa.

"También yo, mi suma sacerdotisa"

"Mi suma sacerdotisa" Lilith realmente sabía cómo animarla.

"Ahora bien, si tengo tus órdenes, necesito dormir un poco, y si no las tengo, al cielo con eso! Estoy cansada y necesito recuperar energías para comenzar mi semana" dijo la bruja menor.

Lilith sólo besó su frente y ambas brujas intentaron dormir un poco.

xxx

Eran las dos de la madrugada, toda la academia dormía, a excepción de Lilith. La bruja no dejaba de moverse hacía los costados. Luchaba incansablemente.

"Siempre serás mía Lilith, me perteneces"

"Podrás encadenarme pero nunca te liberarás de mí"

"Nadie te llenará más que yo"

"Te condenaré por toda la eternidad"

Lilith se sentía en un estado de trance. Se encontraba en el infierno, atada a una pared, claramente era otra de sus pesadillas. No podía moverse sólo podía gritar…Tenía a Lucifer frente a ella, intentando manipular su mente pero ella seguía poniendo escudos y seguía buscando fuerzas.

"Te equivocas, sigues siendo un bastardo y ahora no tienes nada! NADA!!!!"

Lilith sintió más calor y sentía su cabeza a punto de estallar. 

"MALDITO!"

En la academia se escuchaban fuertemente sus gritos pero los estudiantes tenían órdenes estrictas de sus matriarcas de no intervenir así que todos utilizaron un hechizo de silenciamiento, a excepción de Mary… conocía esa voz y sabía quién estaba en peligro.. salió inmediatamente de su cama sin importarle nada más que Lilith.

Zelda despertó con los gritos, no era la primera vez que esto pasaba, ambas estaban acostumbradas a las pesadillas.

Su repentino accionar, murmurando un conjuro para poder ayudarla guió a Lilith en su pesadilla, provocando la rotura de las cadenas y haciendo que la demonia le lanzara un conjuro a Lucifer para inmovilizarlo contra el suelo.

Ella sentía que recobraba sus fuerzas. Lucifer con sus pocas fuerzas le dijo "ERES UNA JODIDA PERRA".

"¿Sabes que jamás podrás destruirme aunque lo intentes no?" 

Lilith se acercó lentamente y le dijo "Lo sé...por qué lo harás tú mismo cuando ya no soportes tu encierro".

La bruja se alejó lentamente de su enemigo y sintió que el momento se desvanecía hasta que tomó conciencia de que estaba en la cama con Zelda. Su respiración estaba a un ritmo frenético, se sentía agitada y sentía las manos de Zelda en su cabeza "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí- yo… logré vencerlo esta vez" respondió animada.

"Oh ¿Lo hiciste? Eso es buena señal" dijo Zelda. Se levantó de la cama para traerle un vaso con agua, cuando ambas sintieron que la puerta se abría rápidamente 

Zelda pensó "Oh, esos mocosos desobedientes" y cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta dijo "Ay por Lilith… ¿¿acaso no dí ordenes estrictas de que no metieran sus narices en nuestros asuntos??" Cuando la bruja miró a la puerta se encontró a la temerosa Mary mirándola, llevaba una bata marrón que envolvía todo su cuerpo. La mortal estaba atónita de verlas juntas, sentía incomodidad, sólo había querido ayudar pero creyó interrumpirlas "De verdad lo lamento Zelda… creí que algo malo sucedía, con permiso-"

"Oh Mary nono, por favor, lo lamento.. creí que eras alguno de esos niños desobedientes, por favor, nunca nos molestas" le respondió haciendo señas para que entre. 

"Gracias… ¿Está todo bien? Escuché gritos de Lilith y me asusté.." la mujer trataba de no ponerse más nerviosa ante ellas. 

"¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos hace unos días? Bueno.. aún persisten las pesadillas.. siempre encuentra alguna forma de torturarme… se aburre de su narcisismo algunas veces" Lilith reía de lo estúpido que podía ser.

"Oh.. lo entiendo.. algunas veces sueño con el infierno... aunque cada vez sucede menos.. ¿Te ha lastimado?"

Lilith miró feliz a Zelda y tomó su mano con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y aprecio "Él no lo hizo… Zelda fue mi apoyo, murmuró un conjuro para guiarme hasta poder despertarme" ambas mujeres se miraban con afecto. Zelda haría cualquier cosa por ella.

Mary no sabía cómo expresarse.. se sentía muy feliz por ambas brujas pero sentía que ese no era su lugar correspondido. 

"Oh, me alegro de escuchar eso, eres muy poderosa- ambas.. lo son.."

En la habitación se hizo un silencio incómodo. Nunca habían previsto estar las tres solas. Todo lo que pudo hacer Mary fue acallar a la voz que gritaba en su interior por ambas mujeres así que se despidió "Yo.. las dejaré descansar, por lo que sea que necesiten pueden levantarme si quieren".

"Mary!" Dijo Lilith en un impulso.

Zelda la miró atónita. La confusión la invadió en ese segundo.

La bruja se da vuelta para escuchar a Lilith decirle "Por favor quédate" Zelda sonreía por dentro al escuchar a su reina. "Duerme con nosotras, por favor…" rogó Lilith.

Mary no podía creer que fuera real la petición de su reina… ¿Dormir en la misma cama con ambas mujeres? ¿Sobreviviría a ello? Cerró la puerta detrás suyo y entrando con cuidado a la cama se acurrucó al lado de Lilith. Las luces se apagaron y todas se despidieron.

"Buenas noches".

xxx

Un radiante sol alumbraba a Greendale. Todas durmieron con calma. Zelda fue la primera en despertarse. Miró a su lado y encontró a las dos mujeres más perfectas que jamás haya conocido en sus cuatro siglos. Estaba admirada con esa vista. Hasta que escuchó "¿No estarás pensando en fotografiarme no?" Entre risas dibujó su rostro con su pulgar. Lilith se despertó y unos minutos después de despavilarse besó a la bruja. "Buenos días" le dijo a Zelda en su oido.

Ambas observaron a Mary dormida aún, luego se miraron hasta que Zelda le dijo "¿Qué ha sido eso?"

"No lo sé… sentí que debía estar con nosotras…¿ Eso está mal para tí?"

"Lilith ¿Cómo podría estarlo? Disfruto de su compañia y lo sabes .."

Mary se despertó al escucharla.. pero no quería que lo supieran así que fingió seguir dormida manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y de espaldas hacia ellas.

"También lo hago.. más de lo que podría imaginar.. ahora entiendo por qué te agrada tanto… " dijo suspirando

"Oh Lilith…te gusta...ella te fascina… y tú le fascinas a ella".

"Ambas le fascinamos pero te recuerdo que fue en tí en quien puso el ojo primero"

Mary no podía creerlo ¿Ambas? ¿Cómo podría gustarle a dos mujeres hermosas con tanta sed de poder?

"Eso tiene importancia ahora!!!" La colorada decía entre risas.

Lilith inmovilizó a Zelds contra la cama cerrando la brecha entre ellas con un beso. Llevó sus manos a la cabeza. No le importó mucho la presencia de la otra mujer en su cama.

Mientras intentaba asimilar las confesiones, Mary podía escuchar el sonido de sus labios fundidos "oh no ahora" pensó. De tan sólo imaginarlas juntas.. como en su fantasía.. podría mojar la cama en ese instante, sin embargo intentó calmarse.

Lilith adoraba esos juegos, besó el cuello de Zelda, dejó algunas mordidas mientras la bruja jadeaba. Continuó el proceso hasta llegar a su pezón, y con una mano corrió la tela de la seda para sacarlo erecto y darle algunas pequeñas lamidas hasta succionarlo.

"Lilith tú-" gemía la pelirroja. Cuando Lilith escuchó el bajo gemido tapó su boca y continuó lamiendo el pezón. "Mmm-" seguía intentando gritar la bruja. Mientras tanto Mary no podía contener el calor que se formaba en sus piernas. Escuchó cada uno de los bajos gemidos aún con la boca tapada de Zelda. Lilith continuó besando su cuerpo hasta quitarle la mano de la boca a Zelda para volver a besarla apasionadamente. Volvió a presionar sus manos contra su cabeza mientras Zelda gemía, comenzando a empapar sus bragas (igual que Mary). Mientras continuaba el beso, Lilith levantó la falda de su camisón y acercándose a sus muslos llevó sus manos a la entrada de su coño para estimular el clítoris de la bruja. Zelda era una máquina de fluidos imparable. Sin preámbulos, Lilith, luego de acariciar su entrada, deslizó dos dedos en ella. Antes de que los gemidos de Zelda se oyeran en toda la habitación Lilith intentaba silenciarla con besos. Las dos adoraban esto, sabían que Mary podía oirlas pero les gustaba jugar con fuego. La demonia continuó entrando y saliendo. Zelda estaba deshecha en sus dedos mientras fundían sus labios. 

Entre tanto movimiento pudo escuchar "Oh Lilith… estoy cerca- por favorrrrr" la demonia la sentía y aceleró sus movimientos y lamió su cuello. "Por favor- hazme correrme" hasta que Zelda empezó a arquearse y pudo sentir una liberación desprenderse de su cuerpo. "Oh mírate otra vez, siendo tan puta y deshaciéndote en mi" Lilith sentía como sus músculos se contraían en sus dedos y en segundos sintió su liberación y deslizó hacia fuera sus dedos. Zelda estaba deshecha. 

Mary continuó fingiendo, pero tenía demasiada humedad acumulada en su muslo. No podía creerlo.. pero le gustaba, esa parte de ella que siempre reprimió sus deseos las deseaba como en cada fantasía. 

Lilith y Zelda se acomodaron y continuaron con una sesión de caricias como cada mañana que despertaban juntas. Mary decidió esperar unos minutos más para levantarse, quería correr a su habitación y masturbarse en ese instante pero tenía que fingir bien si no quería asustar a sus brujas. 

Mientras Zelda acariciaba el cabello de Lilith, decidió acercar su delicada mano al cabello de la mortal. Lo acarició con delicadeza total hasta que Mary abrió sus ojos y le regaló una sonrisa "oh, buenos días Zelda" le dijo antes de levantarse y tomar sus anteojos para mirar a Lilith acostada en su regazo.  
"Buenos días Lilith ¿Cómo- han amanecido?" Dijo hipócrita Mary. 

Zelda y Lilith se miraron cómplices y entre risas respondieron "Demasiado bien ¿Y tú?". Mary sabía lo certera que era su respuesta. 

"Demasiado bien diría yo también, no siento ni una contractura, esta cama es muy cómoda" 

"Oh, en ese caso podemos volver a usarla cuando desees" respondió Zelda dejando ruborizada y sin palabras a Mary. "Ella no acaba de insinuar-" pensó Mary. ¿A quién podía engañar? deseaba usar la cama y entregarse a ambas. 

Se sintió otro silencio incómodo en la habitación. Mary quería responderle a Zelda pero no podía...

"Gracias por quedarte aquí anoche" agradeció la demonia.

"Oh, no fue nada… En comparación con lo que ustedes han hecho por mí, soy yo quién está agradecida" dijo Mary "me he sentido incomprendida por mucho tiempo pero desde que estoy aquí siento que eso ha cambiado, siento que ustedes pueden entenderme"

Lilith se levantó para responder con seriedad "Bueno, sucede que.. las tres vivimos experiencias traumáticas.. en relación a hombres, sufrimos pesadillas, hemos sido manipuladas y despojadas de nuestros derechos…"

"¿Quién lo diría? Una demonia, una bruja y una mortal están de acuerdo en algo…todo a causa del martirio… pero creo que lo más importante es que nos concentremos en superar. Podemos ser mejor que esto" agregó Zelda.

"Han sido duros años de servirle a un estúpido hombre.. y de estar enseguecida ¿ Y tú Mary ? Además del incidente con Lucifer...toda tu vida has sido engañada por el falso dios y sus estúpidos mandamientos…" 

"Bueno… así fue… décadas enteras reprimiendo parte de mi ser… esa parte que deseaba conocer algo más… algo más que a los hombres y su…'monogamia'... cuando era una joven solía mirar muchachas y muchachos, admirar la belleza de ambos géneros era mi pasión.. hasta que temí que me vieran como a una enferma y decidí ocultar esa a esa persona..y tener padres fanáticos tampoco fue de mucha ayuda.."

"Oh Mary, no te han dado un respiro pero ¿No crees que es hora de ponerle fin a tanta tortura?" dijo la pelirroja.

"Yo- lo hago pero-" dijo la mujer.

"No mereces sufrir, eres una mujer increible y creo que tienes derecho a vivir tu vida y divertirte como cualquier persona, sólo debes dar el primer paso"

"¿El primer paso?" No comprendía nada.

"Sí, dejar de reprimirte y estar convencida de que puedes disfrutar" intervino Lilith tocando su rostro.

"Pero ¿Cómo? nunca lo intenté- yo- no soy experimentada cómo ustedes"

"Oh, puedes aprender.. y quizá podamos ayudar…" la voz de Zelda cambiaba y tomaba el poder ante ella. Podía pedirle que se arrodillara que lo haría sin duda.

Zelda se acercó a la mortal y susurró a su oido "sólo debes dejarte llevar querida Mary" Cuando Zelda volvió a enfrentar su mirada con la de Mary ambas fundieron sus labios con un beso, otra vez podía sentir ese agradable toque.

Cuando se alejaron por un momento, las palabras de Zelda fueron muy motivadoras"Mary… ambas nos sentimos atraidas por tí, eres hermosa y creo que has sido una gran compañía, y aunque no logres ver tus cualidades déjame recordarte que tienes un desempeño académico sin límites, tu tolerancia ante los problemas, tu belleza….Mary, eres lo más cercano a la perfección.. no importa cuánta experiencia sexual tengas…"

"Oh Zelda" respondió Mary.

"Eres asombrosa y nos complace tenerte aquí, y te lo dije hace unos días, necesitaré tu apoyo, las tres nos necesitaremos pero ahora….¿Me dejarías ayudarte a conocer cada parte de tu cuerpo?"Mary asintió y Lilith tomó su boca y plantó un beso apasionado. Posó sus manos en sus hombros. Y cuando quiso buscar a Zelda, la sintió detrás lamiendo su oido, escuchando sus sucias palabras. La humedad chorreaba por sus muslos.  
"Oh sólo hazme un favor.. la próxima vez que quieras unirte a nosotras sólo hazlo y no trates de fingir otra vez…lo siento pero eres terrible fingiendo dormir" 

"Oh- yo no quise-" y la bruja tiró hacia ella para besarla, mientras levantaba su camisón y acercaba sus manos por su cintura, hasta bajar a sus muslos.

"Por favor Mary, si hay algo que te incomode dínoslo y nos detendremos cariño" agregó Zelda mientras besaba su cuello.

"Oh.. no creo que pueda detenerme" gimió Lilith mientras tiraba del camisón y dejaba desnuda a la mortal, volvió a besarla y luego tiró de Zelda para besar su cuello "Shhh, lo harás" dijo Zelda dominante.

Fue un descontrol, sus labios se perdían. Entre las sábanas se podía ver a Zelda besando a la mortal y luego a Lilith, quien le arrancó el camisón a Zelda. 

Entre más caricias y placeres, Zelda comenzó a lamer el cuello de Mary hasta llegar a sus pezones erectos, mientras Lilith bajaba por sus muslos, decorándolos con sus labios hasta que llegó a su coño empapado "Lilith-" dijo la mortal entre jadeos. Recostó a Mary de espalda, acercó la lengua a sus pliegues y abrió sus piernas para más comodidad

"Ohh…. Lilith-" gritó la maestra.

Poco a poco Lilith empapó sus dedos y empezó a estimularle el clítoris. La mortal siguió dando gemidos ahogados. Hasta que Lilith con mucho cuidado deslizó dos dedos dentro de ella. 

Comenzó a hacer una penetración lenta, mientras Zeda la besaba y de alguna forma amortiguaba sus gemidos. Lo disfrutaba, y se volvía insaciable.  
Luego Lilith aumentó el ritmo de sus dedos y Zelda estimulaba sus enormes pezones para acelerar el ritmo...

"Oh por Lilith....esto es increible, no se atrevan a detenerse"

Luego de unos minutos Mary sentía que estaba rozando las estrellas cuando sentía llegar al clímax.

"Oh, estoy tan cercaaaaa" y sintió liberarse. Arqueó su espalda mientras gemía y trataba de recuperar su respiración equilibrada. Empapó los dedos de Lilith…

El trío se unió para sellar el momento con un beso final.

Las tres mujeres estaban hechas… se juntaron en la cama una vez más antes de empezar su jornada. 

Lilith recordó "¿Has visto lo que pasa cuando rompes con los mandamientos del falso dios?O debo mostrártelo otra vez"

Zelda rió y respondió "creo que querrá que se lo recuerdes de vez en cuando"

Mary no hizo más que reirse y volver a agradecerles.

Zelda, muy agradecida tambien, le respondió "nosotras estamos agradecidas y recuerda..estaremos bien….Mary.. déjame cuidarte.. todo estará bien... nos tenemos" 

"Oh, esa frase fue la que me dijiste cuando dormimos juntas por primera vez" Lilith se llenó de ternura y besó a Zelda. "Y lo haré siempre" respondió.

"Déjame cuidarte" las palabras resonaron en la mente de Mary… nunca nadie le había dicho algo así..ni siquiera Adam… todo cambiaba… podía encontrar la calma que tanto buscó y ver con más claridad. Adoraba este nuevo comienzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por haber leido! Esto pasa en el mundo sáfico de mi imaginación! En principio quería sólo escribir porno y de alguna forma en medio de mi escritura quise sanar algunas heridas que dejó la parte 3 y que pensé que debieron tratarse. Quizá no lo hice en profundidad pero quería entrelazarlo con lo que ya tenía escrito, de cualquier forma. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí 💜


End file.
